Ash Wants to be a Rockstar
by luclipse
Summary: Like the title says Ash is ranting to Brock about how he wants to be a rock star. Influenced majorly by Nickelbacks "I Wanna be a Rock Star". Hints of Advanceshipping. T for minor swearing.


Heeeeeeeey pplllllllls! 3 I decided to take a break from shipping and write this little thing. As the summary said I got inspired from listening to Nickelbacks song "I Wanna Be a Rock Star" too many times ;P. Alright I couldn't _completely_ stay away from advanceshipping long so I put in a little metion there ;D. Hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Nickelback's song "I Wanna Be a Rock Star", or anything to do with James Dean, if I did… I'D BE STINKN RICH!

* * *

"**Knock, knock, knock. **Hey Brock! **Knock, knock, knock.**"

"Hold you're Ponyta I'm coming. Hey Ash! It's such a wonderful surprise! What brings you to the Takeshi residence?"

"Well Brock, to tell you the truth, I came here to rant to someone. And you're the closest to my house so I came here."

"Ahem, well alright then, come in I guess. Where's Pikachu?"

"Oh, he's at home. I can't understand why. I've only vented to him 5 times about this, and the whole thing isn't even that long!"

"Ooookaaay. **Nervous cough** Come into the living room then. I'll make us some tea and-"

"Just skip the tea and bring that big ol' jar of cookies you keep stashed somewhere, mom says I have to be home before dark and its 4 already!"

"Er, okay then Ash, if you say so but you're missing out on some great Camo-"

"Come on, come on, come on Brock! Just hurry it up!"

"Fine… grumble, grumble, grumble."

"You say something?"

"No, no, nothing! Here we are, eat up!"

"Mmm… You know I will! **Crunch, munch, munch, crunch, swallow, stuff, munch, crunch** Fo we'd better ge ftarted. **Gulp, sigh** Brock, I'm through with standing in lines to clubs I'll never get in, its like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gunna win! Its been almost 3 years since I've become Kanto Champion. Its sooo boring and this life hasent turned out quite the way I wanted it to be."

"So… Tell me what you _want_?"

"Well firstly, I hate my house. I want a new one, maybe even on an episode of "Cribs", ooh, ooh, and a bathroom I can train in! What'd be _really_ cool is if I got a king sized tub big enough for 10 plus me!"

"Aha, so, whatcha need?"

"I'll tell ya what I need! I need a credit card that's got no limits. One that'll buy me a big black jet with a bedroom in it. **Stuff, munch, crunch, munch, crunch** I'd join fa mi-high club af firty-feven fousand feet. **Crunch, gulp**"

"Haha! Been there, done that!"

"Really!"

"No, no! You really don't know what sarcasm is do you?"

"Nope! What is it?"

"Er, never mind… just continue."

"Hey! I should get a tour bus full of old showcases my stuff in 'em! And for all my hard work I should have my own star on Hearthome Bullevard! Somewhere between Wallace and that famous guy James Dean id fine for me."

"So how do you plan to do it?"

"Brock my man that's the thing, I don't. If only I could trade this life for fortune and fame. Heck, I'd even cut my hair and change my name to be something like a rock star. Hey, cuz don't we all just wanna be big rock stars? You know, live in hilltop houses, driving 15 cars. The girls come easy **Brock drools and nods** and, dare I say it, the drugs come cheap. They all stay so skinny cuz they just wont eat though. Look at me! I eat all the time **stuff, munch, munch, munch, crunch, munch, gulp** and I'm in tiptop shape! **Brock sweatdrops** We'd hang out in the coolest bars, in the VIP like the movie stars! I bet every good gold digger wids up there, and every Playloppy, especially the ones with the bleach-blonde hair. **Brock drools more** Yup Brock! I wanna be a rock star! I wanna be great like professor Oak, without the tassel **Ash and Brock smirk** and I'd hire 80 body guards who love to beat up assholes. Oh the joy of signing a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free!"

"I'd have a quesadilla, haha!"

"And I'd have the whole menu! Anyway, I'm not so sure if I'd dress myself in the latest fashion, I'm not sure vests and baggy jeans that fit properly are considered 'in'. Heh, I could probably get the front door key to the Playlopunny Mansion. **Ash laughs at Brock's excessive drooling and sighs** Maybe I'll even sum up the courage to ask May out. I can already hear her going 'does this make me look fat?' when I take her shopping! **Brock and Ash fall on floor laughing** Ahahahahaha, ha, ha, ha. **Phew** Breath, breath, okay. Hah, I can just picture us sitting in the private room with the latest dictionary of today's 'Who's Who'. I bet they get everything with that evil smile of theirs, and everyones got a drug dealer on speed dial… But, hey, I wanna be a rock star! I wonder if I'd be the kind of star that goes from innocent to singing songs that amend the senses, or pop my pills from a Pez dispenser. It would be cool if washed up singers wrote all my songs so I wouldn't have to do any work, well, except lip-sing 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong. Like I said Brock, all of us want to be big rock stars somewhere inside us right? Well, me Brock, I wanna be Kanto Champion _and_ a rock star! What'd ya think?"

"**Snore, snore, snore…**"

"Hey Brock."

"**SNORE**"

"HEY BROCK!"

"Wa? Who's dying!"

Brock, I wanna thank you for your time and these amazing cookies. Now if you don't mind I'll be heading on home, its already 5:30! And I'll be taking some cookies with me. See you around! **SLAM**"

"**Phew! **I thought he'd never leave! Hey. Hey! HEY! He ate all my best cookies! **Sigh** At least he's out f my hair for a while…"

* * *

THE END

YAAAAAAY DOOOOOOOONE! I wanted to try this new style of writing just to see if it makes the story any funnier. Sry I haven't updated in a while T-T I know I said all I needed to do was type some up but hey, what can I say, I got rid of my stupid priority list ;). I hope to get some ichirukia fics out soon, hopefully… HOPEFULLY, in the next month or so. THX FOR READING!


End file.
